House Of Big Time Rush
by Insomniacs Unite
Summary: Nina's brother is Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush! Did she ever mention that? Anyways, see what happens during this crossover! Please review! No hate comments!
1. Brother Dearest

House Of Big Time Rush

(Kendall and Nina are siblings, Katie is their sister, and Nina's mom is alive.)

Nina's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was my brother, Kendall. You probably know him from the famous American band "Big Time Rush." Anyway, my phone conversation went a little like this.

Me: Hello?

Kendall: Hey, little sis!

Me: Kendall? Oh my gosh! How was your tour?, How's mom?, How's Katie?, How are the guys?

Kendall: Great, good, being Katie, and fighting as usual!

Me: Awww, that's great! So, why did you call?

Kendall: Why don't you go open the front door?

Me: No way! You're all here?

Kendall: Yes! Now let us in!

Me: Ok! (hangs up)

I run downstairs, still in my pajamas, and fling the door open.

Me: Kendall!

I immediately jump into his arms and hug and kiss him, in a sibling way.

Me: I missed you sooooo much!

Kendall: I missed you too!

He put me down and I hugged James, Carlos, Logan, my Mom, and Katie. Then we all walked into the living room, when Amber screamed "BIG TIME RUSH!"

Everyone was in the living room, so I introduced them to everyone.

Me: Ok you guys. This is Amber, Alfie, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, and Fabian. Amber and Alfie are together, so are Mick and Mara, and Me and Fabian. Patricia is single, James.

Kendall: Awww got yourself a little boyfriend do ya?

Me: Shut it, Kendall! Everyone this is James, Logan, Carlos, my Mom, my sister Katie, and Kendall my b-

Fabian: Let me guess, your boyfriend! Goodbye!

Me: Fabian! What I was going to say was my brother.

Amber: Your brother is Kendall Knight!

Me Yea, did I forget to mention that?

All: YES!

Me: I gotta go talk to Fabian.

I knock on Fabian's door.

Fabian: Go away.

Me: Fabian, open up.

Fabian: Fine. (opens door)

Me: Thank you. Now you didn't let me finish what I was going to say. Kendall isn't my boyfriend, he's my brother!

Fabian: Oh...Nina, I'm so sorry!

Me: It's ok. Now let's go have supper.

We walked out to supper where everyone was eating corndogs; dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, and chocolate milk, the guy's favorite. The guys had already met Trudy and Victor.

Me: So, why are you guys here?

Carlos: Well, we all missed hanging out in the apartment at the Palm Woods with you, so we decided to come and visit!

Logan: And Carlos wanted corndogs.

Me: Of course he did.

Fabian: So you all lived together?

Me: Yea. We all played hockey, pulled pranks, sang, danced, swam, etc...

Jerome: You pulled pranks?

Me: Yup. Kendall was the King and Katie and I were the Queens. I mean we couldn't let a guy win the Prank War!

Amber: So, tell us some stories!

James: Yea, tell them about Gustavo and Kelly!

Me: Oh God! Ok so I was in Big Time Rush and Gustavo was our manager and his assistant Kelly.

Kendall: Tell them about how we all wanted to impress Jo!

Me: Ok.

_So, there was a new girl at the Palm Woods and all the guys thought they were her perfect match. Her name was Jo and all the guys wanted to impress her while Gustavo was trying to figure out the new love song. So each guy tried out their own tactics. _

_Carlos was first. He was the bad boy, which Jo turned out to hate so he stole Logan's trick which was to be a British person. He struck out. _

_Then, when it was Logan's turn, Camille, a very method actor, came up and started to make out with him. Now she's his girlfriend. _

_Kendall tried to be himself, but Freight Train, Gustavo's bodyguard, got in the way. _

_Lastly, James. He sprayed his whole body with Cuda man spray, and had an allergic reaction and was all puffy._

_In the end, Kendall is now dating Jo, Logan is now dating Camille, Carlos is now dating Stephanie, and James is single._

Patricia: Hahah! All that for a girl!

Kendall: Yes! She's amazing!

Me: Guys, guess what!

All: What?

Me: Since Victor's gone; Trudy said we could have a karaoke party!

All: Yeah!

Fabian: Nina, you and the guys have to sing one of your amazing songs!

Me: Ok! What song?

Amber: The City Is Ours!

Kendall: Ok.

_(Big Time Rush)  
>The city is ours (2x)<em>

_(Kendall)  
>Rolling past graffiti walls<br>Billboards lighting up the block  
>Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea)<br>Got a whole crew by my side  
>Cars beep, beep when they pass us by<br>We ready to get down to business (mm, mm)_

_(Carlos)  
>We pull up, open the door<br>All the girls, scream there they are  
>It's packed from wall to wall<br>And, everybody is calling  
>Here we come, it's almost time<br>Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
>We gonna get it all started<em>

_(Chorus)  
>Because the night is young<br>The line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but<br>Tonight the city's ours  
>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but tonight<br>The city is ours (2x)_

_(James)  
>My, my look how we roll<br>Was it only a month ago  
>Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)<br>Now we're here like, yeah we told ya  
>Still far, but we're that much closer<br>And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)_

_(Logan)  
>We pull up, open the door<br>All the girls, scream there they are  
>It's packed from wall to wall<br>And, everybody is calling  
>Here we come, it's almost time<br>Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
>We gonna get it all started<em>

_(Chorus)  
>Because the night is young<br>The line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but<br>Tonight the city's ours  
>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but tonight<br>The city is ours (2x)_

_(Nina)  
>We gotta believe<br>Its destiny calling  
>So night after night<br>We rock the whole place out  
>As hard as it seems<br>I know if you want it  
>Then it's gonna happen somehow<em>__

_(Chorus)  
>Because the night is young<br>The line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but<br>Tonight the city's ours  
>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but tonight<em>

_Because the night is young  
>The line is out the door<br>Today was crazy but  
>Tonight the city's ours<br>Live it up  
>Until the morning comes<br>Today was crazy but tonight  
>The city is ours (4x)<em>

_(Kendall)  
>The city is ours<em>_  
><em>  
>All: Yeah! Woohoo!<p>

Me: Ok. Since the guys and I sang now you have to Fabian!

Fabian: Uhhh...

Me: I know you have some songs! I hear you in your room writing and singing them ALL the time!

**Will Fabian sing one of his original songs? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter of "House Of Big Time Rush." Please review!**

~Cassandra Nightingale 242~


	2. Songs And Jealousy

**Last time on "House Of Big Time Rush"**

_Me: Ok. Since the guys and I sang now you have to Fabian!_

_Fabian: Uhhh..._

_Me: I know you have some songs! I hear you in your room writing and singing them ALL the time!_

**Now onto the story!**

**Nina's POV:**

Me: Please Fabian, for me?

Fabian: Oh, okay. You know I could never say no to you.

All: Yay!

Fabian left to get his guitar. He came back and dedicated his song to me.

Fabian: This one was written for my beautiful girlfriend, Nina Martin. It's called "Right Time."

I could feel a blush creep onto my face, even though I was trying not to. Fabian started to sing and I immediately started to melt into his deep brown eyes.

_Watcha scared_

_After holding back again_

_Look in the mirror_

_I can't make it clearer_

_The world at your feet_

_Close your eyes, count to 10_

_Take a breath and jump in_

_It's better at the deep end_

_And it don't matter if you_

_Sink or swim._

_Just do your thing_

_If you're waiting for the_

_Right time, right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Let's fly_

_Let's rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the _

_Right time right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars _

_We'll live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through your hands_

_'Cus baby it's the right time now_

_The wind's in your hair _

_Feel the sun on your face _

_Put your foot to the floor_

_Baby, kick it up some more_

_Take a chance, roll the dice_

_Play it safe_

_Surface grace_

_The leaves in your face_

_Let's go a little crazy_

_And it don't matter if _

_You lose or win_

_Just do your thing_

_If your waiting for the_

_Right time, right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Let's fly_

_Let's rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the _

_Right time, right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars _

_We'll live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through your hands_

_'Cus baby it's the right time now_

_And it don't matter if you_

_Sink or swim_

_Just do your thing_

_If your waiting for the_

_Right time, right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Let's fly_

_Let's rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the _

_Right time right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars _

_We'll live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through your hands_

_'Cus baby it's the right time now_

After Fabian had finished his song, everyone erupted into a loud applause. I ran straight into Fabian's arms and we hugged up until Amber started chanting for us to kiss, only to have everyone else in the house join in.

Me: Well, let's give the people what they want.

Fabian: I agree.

We both leaned in and closed the gap in between us. It was a short kiss, but full of love and passion. For whatever reason, James looked like he was angry. I guess it's just an instinct, I mean he is like a brother to me.

After that, Trudy said we all had to go to bed. She said it much nicer than Victor would have. I can hear him now, "Keep it down you little vermin! Don't make me drop my pin!" I laughed in my head at this funny impression I had made. We all went to our rooms, Kendall and James out in the lounge area, while Logan was in Mick and Fabian's room, and Carlos was in Jerome and Alfie's room. I kissed Fabian goodnight and went to bed.

**James POV:**

I didn't like Fabian. I wanted to finally tell Nina how I feel about her but no, she just had to have a boyfriend! I need to find a way to show her that I'm right for her, and not Fabian. I mean, I've known her longer, that must count for something right. There must be a way to prove to Nina that I'm better for her than Fabian, and I think that I just might know how to do that. Watch out Fabian, because James Diamond always gets the girl.

**What does James have planned? Who will Nina choose? Find out in the next edition of "House Of Big Time Rush!" Please Review!**

~Cassandra Nightingale 242~


	3. The SingOff Idea

**Hey guys. Totally sorry about the delay major! I had school graduation (going to high school!), parties, and so much other stuff! But here is the next chapter!**

**Last time on "House Of Big Time Rush"**

_James: There must be a way to prove to Nina that I'm better for her than Fabian, and I think that I just might know how to do that. Watch out Fabian, because James Diamond always gets the girl._

**Now on with the story!**

***The Next Morning At The Table***

James: Well, here goes nothing… Fabian! I've got a bone to pick with you!

Fabian: What did I do?

James: You stole my girl!

Nina & Fabian: Your girl?

James: Nina, I came here to finally tell you how I felt.

Nina: Did you 3 know about this?

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos shake their heads "no."

James: Anyway! I like you Nina, and THIS dork doesn't deserve you!

Fabian: Hey! I love Nina, too!

James: Well, I've known her longer!

Nina: Boys! Stop it! Now how are we going to solve this little dilemma?

Amber: I have an idea!

Jerome: Oh no.

Amber: Hey! I can have ideas too, you know!

Jerome: They never end well.

Amber: Name one ti-

Nina: Amber! What's your idea?

Amber: We can have a sing-off!

Jerome: Actually, that's not a bad idea, Barbie.

Amber: See!

James: Ok, we'll have a sing-off. This Friday, 2:00.

Fabian: Fine, I'll be there.

James: Good. Prepare to lose, dork.

James leaves and the rest go to school. After they come back from school, Nina and Fabian are in the lounge area and talking when the sing-off comes up.

Nina: So, what are you going to sing for the competition?

Fabian: It's a surprise.

Nina: You know, it doesn't matter if you win. I'll still pick you.

Fabian: Thanks, but I don't want you to feel like you have to pick me just because you're dating me now.

Nina: Well, what if I WANT to pick you.

Fabian: Then that's great, and I'd be honored if you did. Just promise me you'll think about your choice before you make it.

Nina: Fine. I promise. Just don't get your hopes up that I won't pick you!

Fabian: Nothing would make me happier if you picked me.

Nina: Night, Fabian.

Fabian: Goodnight, Nina.

**That's it! What song is Fabian going to sing? Is James going to let Fabian win? Why am I asking you these questions when I already know the answers? Find out next time on "House Of Big Time Rush!"**

~Cassandra Nightingale 242~


	4. The Sabotage

**Okay, I'm a terrible person. I'M SORRY! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! Okay, I don't really have an excuse for not posting, I got caught up in other things but now I'm on winter break now! (YAY!) I PROMISE I will definitely write more now, I would expect a new chapter every week (more or less) depending on what's going on here. I hope you all enjoy, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Also thanks to 'Guest' and MusicLoverGirl9078 for the song suggestions!**

**Last time on House of Big Time Rush**

_Fabian: Then that's great, and I'd be honored if you did. Just promise me you'll think about your choice before you make it._

**Now on with the story!**

***The Sing-Off***

**Fabian's POV**

I am so nervous! I know Nina said she was going to pick me no matter what, but I just want her to make the right choice. She has known James for practically her whole life. I don't want her to feel as if she has to pick me because we're dating now. I'll be happy if she does, god I hope she does.

**End of POV**

Mr. Sweet: Well now, I see we have a bit of a competition, yes? Alright, well our first competitor is James Diamond!

Everyone applauds. James comes out onto stage with his leather jacket on. Some girls swoon, others wolf whistle and holler at him.

James: Ok, this one goes out to a _**very**_ special girl in the audience. Nina, this one's for you.

James sings "Oh Yeah" By Big Time Rush:

_Oh, yeah  
>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<br>Oh, yeah  
>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<em>

_So tell me who am I supposed to be?  
>What I gotta do to get you close to me?<br>If I run away tonight will you follow me?  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<br>(Oh, yeah)_

_I see you standing there all alone  
>Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello<br>'Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight  
>It's on, it's on, it's on<em>

_Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
>'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere<br>I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
>And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah<em>

_(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah<em>

_And now it's time I gotta make a move  
>We could be together if you only knew<br>'Cause life's too short and we got nothing to lose  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon<br>(Oh, yeah)_

_I can't seem to get you out of my mind  
>And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine<br>I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night__  
><em>_  
>Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh<em>

_Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
>'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere<br>I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
>And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah<em>

_(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming, oh, yeah, yeah<em>

_I know that tonight is ending  
>And time just keeps on running out<br>I gotta find my way to you  
>Oh, yeah<em>

_Say anything you want, I turn the music on  
>'Cause, baby, we ain't going nowhere<br>I'll leave it all behind to be with you tonight  
>And everybody's screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah<em>

_(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming oh yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming oh yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>Screaming oh yeah<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_

_Oh, yeah  
>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>C'mon<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
>I wanna hear you say<br>(Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_

When the song finishes, the crowd cheers and applauds. One of the girls in the crowd starts to chant, JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! James walks over to Nina and gives her a single red rose.

James: This is for you, babe.

Nina: Thanks, I guess.

Mr. Sweet: Alright everyone, our 2nd competitor is our very own, Fabian Rutter!

The audience applauds. Fabian walks out onto stage, plaid shirt and guitar in hand.

Fabian: I'm going to sing a song by an artist that most of you will probably know, Ed Sheeran. Nina, this is just for you.

Fabian begins to sing "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran:

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
>and build a lego house<br>when things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,  
>there's one thing on my mind<br>It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me wa—_

Suddenly, the power goes out and everyone starts to worry.

Mr. Sweet: Now calm down, everyone. Everything is going to be fine, just a bit of a power outage.

***Meanwhile***

**James's POV**

That'll put a damper on things! Now Nina will realize that I'm the one she truly loves and dump that loser, Fabian. My plan has worked perfectly!

Kendall suddenly comes out from behind the curtains.

Kendall: Why would you do that to Fabian?

James: Um…


	5. The Confession

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry to keep all of you waiting but school has been pretty demanding of my time! Anyway, just an update: I've changed my name on here from Cassandra Nightingale 242 to CaliNightingale24. I just felt like I wanted to change things up a bit. Now that all that's out of the way (even though you all probably won't read this) here's the update. Oh, and I've changed the writing style, now onto the update.**

**Last time on House of Big Time Rush**

_Kendall: Why would you do that to Fabian?_

_James: Um…_

**Onto the story!**

"Uh, now hold on Kendall. I have a good explanation for all of this." said James nervously

"Well, I'm waiting. What exactly is this good explanation?" Kendall asks suspiciously

James continues to explain everything to Kendall. He explains how he's had a crush on Nina for a long time, how he deserves to be with her and not Fabian. Kendall listens intently as James rambles on and on about his undying love for Nina, which was quite uncomfortable considering Nina was his sister.

"Now do you see why I cut the power?" James asks Kendall, pleading for him to see his point

"No James, I don't see how you could just sabotage someone else's performance for your own personal gain. I've know you for my entire life and I know that this isn't the real you. You're being blinded by how you feel about Nina, which I find slightly creepy considering she's my baby sister. Anyways, you're being irrational, James. You have to do the right thing." Kendall concludes

"You know what, Kendall? You're right. I've spent all of my time trying to sabotage Fabian and win Nina's heart, when I should have just asked her how she felt about me. I've got to go fix this, thanks man."

James runs past Kendall, giving him a pat on the back. When James reaches the front of the stage, he finds a very confused looking Fabian.

"Fabian, I have something to tell you." James says glumly

"What is it?" Fabian inquires

"I cut the power during your performance. I was trying to make Nina see that I was the better choice for her, but I went about it the complete wrong way I'm really sorry." James explains sadly

"It's okay, James. I know what love can do to a person, especially when that person is as beautiful as Nina." Fabian tells James

Fabian and James then proceed to go and tell Nina everything that happened.

"I'm really sorry, Nina. I think we both would like to know who you would like to date." James says to Nina

"Well, I'm happy that you both have come to your senses. You were acting ridiculous!" Nina states

"My decision is…

**That's it guys! That's the update and I know you all hate me for the cliffhanger but you'll just have to wait and see who Nina picks! Leave guesses as to who you feel should be chosen. Bye everyone! :]**

**~Cali~**


End file.
